What is the value of $\frac{14!}{5!9!}$ ?
Explanation: Cancel before multiplying: \begin{align*}
\frac{14!}{5!9!}&=\frac{14\cdot13\cdot12\cdot11\cdot10\cdot9!}{5\cdot4\cdot3\cdot2\cdot9!} \\
&= \frac{14 \cdot 13 \cdot 12 \cdot 11 \cdot 10}{5 \cdot 4 \cdot 3 \cdot 2} \\
&= \frac{14 \cdot 13 \cdot 12 \cdot 11}{4 \cdot 3} \\
&= 14 \cdot 13 \cdot 11 \\
&= \boxed{2002}
\end{align*}